El novio de mi hermana
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque a la pequeña Greengrass está enamorado de ese guapo, frío y altanero rubio de ojos grises... ese chico elegante que le roba el aliento cada vez que lo ve, pero ese chico, es el novio de su hermana, ese chico es ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.


****Disclaimer: ****Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien hoy es día de San Valentín, o al menos aún no llega a ser medía noche acá. Y como no he actualizado mi fic largo siento que se los debía.**

**Es solo un pequeño escrito que se me ocurrió mientras andaba en el camión de regreso de la Uni, igual que otros tantos que también escribí y a ver cuantos puedo transcribir a la compu y publicarlos. De la misma forma ya encontraré inspiración para escribir mi fic largo.**

**Entra tanto... espero que disfruten de esta pequeña locura.**

**Astoria POv**

* * *

><p><strong>El novio de mi hermana<strong>

Él, el de los ojos grises que brillan como dos monedas de plata. El, el de cabello rubio platinado y sonrisa arrogante. Él, el pedante y sarcástico Draco Malfoy. Él es el novio de mi hermana. Hacen la pareja perfecta, más aun porque mi hermana se parece físicamente a la señora Narcissa, la madre de Draco. Daphne, rubia y con claros ojos azules, parece ser la elegida para ser la próxima señora Malfoy.

Y hoy, hoy es día de San Valentín y mi hermana espera ansiosa la llegada de su novio para salir a celebrar. Mientras yo me quedo en casa leyendo un libro y vestida en pijama. ¿Qué por qué? Simplemente porque no tengo novio y tampoco busco uno.

El timbre de la puerta suena y seguramente es Draco.

—Greengrass – me saluda de forma seca. Volteó a verlo con algo de pereza y noto como lleva un hermoso ramo de flores rojas. Sonrío de lado a forma de saludo, la voz simplemente no sale de mi garganta.

¿Por qué me he quedado sin habla? Pues les confesaré que es porque me gusta y siempre me ha gustado. Si, Draco Malfoy me gusta desde mis años en Hogwarts y no negaré lo infeliz que me hace que sea el novio de mi hermana. Me duele tanto saber que está con Daphne, aunque creo que me duele más la indiferencia de él, el hecho de que ni siquiera sea capaz de llamarme por mi nombre, creo que ni siquiera se lo sabe. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta alguna vez de que me tiene como una loca por él?

Suspiro y regreso mi atención al libro que estaba leyendo antes de que llegara. Escucho los tacones de Daphne bajar por las escaleras y los pasos de Draco alejándose de donde estoy para ir a recibir a mi hermana. No volteo a verlos, no soporto ver como se besan y demás. Escucho como murmuran y luego un pequeño grito de euforia por parte de mi hermana.

—Cuando papá y mamá lleguen, diles que no vendré a dormir esta noche – me avisa, mientras pone el ramo de flores en un jarrón vacío de la sala. —Y dile a los elfos que ponga agua a este florero – añade al tiempo que se despide y sale casi dando saltos.

No me ha dejado decir media palabra y tampoco parece importarle si quiero o no hacer lo que me dice, lo da por hecho, de la misma forma que dio por hecho que yo aprobaba su relación. Porque Daphne, siendo mi hermana, sabía de mi enamoramiento, pero supongo que soy una niña ante sus ojos de gran mujer, porque según ella ya se me pasaría y mientras tanto ella sería la novia de lo que yo sigo considerando el hombre de mi vida.

Escucho la puerta abriese de nuevo y deduzco que se irán a celebrar el día de los enamorados muy intensamente. Ni siquiera van a llegar a dormir... Ya puedo sentir como se me está partiendo el corazón. Sin embargo, cuando mis ojos se comienzan a humedecer, escucho unos pasos acercándose, pero no son los tacones de Daphne. Volteó a ver de quien se trata y lo veo a él. Draco se aproxima con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy? - con el tiempo aprendí que estar a la defensiva era lo mejor para guardar distancia con él. Lleva dos meses saliendo con Daphne y durante esos dos meses me ha tocado hacer circo, maroma y teatro para no ser tan obvia con mis sentimientos por él. Finalmente es el novio de mi hermana y le debo respeto a eso.

—Feliz día del amor, Astoria – me murmura con su divina voz que suena algo ronca. Olvido respirar por unos segundos y como si eso no fuera poco, veo como deja una rosa blanca sobre el libro abierto que estaba leyendo. No la ha tomado del ramo que le trajo a Daphne, no la ha tomado de ningún otro lado en la mansión, porque en esta casa casi no hay flores, mi madre es alérgica. ¡Me ha traído una rosa blanca solo para mí!

—Gracias – digo finalmente, apenas con un hilo de voz, sintiendo que el corazón se me sale del pecho y las mejillas me arden.

Volteo temerosa a verlo y me sonríe. Hay un brillo especial en su mirada que no soy capaz de descifrar y sin embargo aunque sé que está mal me hago tantas ilusiones con eso. Él se va rápidamente, sin siquiera despedirse y yo como una boba me quedo observando la rosa blanca que me ha regalado. Para ser un día de San Valentín sin novio, ha sido un día muy hermoso para mí. Me doy por más que bien servida.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad a todos y todas! ^^ Espero que se la pasaran bien y no les faltara amor!<strong>

**Un beso enorme y gracias por leerme :3**


End file.
